The present disclosure relates in general to gas chromatograph mass spectrometers (GCMS) and in particular to valves for GCMS.
GCMS are used, for example, for in-situ measurements of the composition of planetary and cometary atmospheres. A significant part of the mass and size of a GCMS is in the gas sampling system. The gas sampling system of GCMS requires miniaturized valves. A Cassini/Huygens GCMS requires 30 valves. The GCMS planned for use in NASA's Mars mission will require about 50 valves. If Cassini/Huygens type valves are used for the Mars mission, the mass of the valves alone will approach 1.25 kg. The large mass, large size, complexity and high expense of the Cassini/Huygens type valves have created a need for a lighter, smaller, less complex and cheaper valve.